Let It Go
by SeleneD
Summary: Rebekah saves Vaughn on the island and brings him back to MF. But he seems to have different ideas about leaving her alone. Raughn - Rebekah/Vaughn.


-*- Let It Go -*-

"I don't appreciate being shot again"

Vaughn lifted his head up at the voice, his hand on a stake, ready to strike. Not expecting anyone to have found him, his guard was down and that was a mistake. Because being on an island with vampires and having your guard down will get you killed. Luckily, he knew who this vampire was and that he won't have to start fighting for his life.

"I wasn't aiming at you" He replied, putting the rest of his weapons in a bag. "And I see I didn't hurt you"

Rebekah pulled her lips into a snarl and vampire sped towards him, grabbing Vaughn by the neck and slamming him on the ground, keeping her face close to his. Her blonde hair falling down and hiding their proximity.

"Next time have better aim. Or I won't be so forgiving" The vampire replied and smirked slowly, releasing her grip on the hunter and letting her gaze move lower to his lips before lifting herself up and taking a few steps away.

Vaughn got back on his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "You can't hurt me" He smirked back at her and it drove Rebekah mad.

"I can and I will if you annoy me. I didn't save you just so you can be an ass to me" Rebekah huffed, keeping her arms by her sides.

"Why did you save me? You could have just left me in that pit and forget all about me" Vaughn raised a brow in question and kept his gaze on her, making Rebekah slightly nervous.

He didn't know himself why he let her save him and why he didn't just try killing her first chance he got. She was different, he knew that much. Something was stopping him from launching stake grenades at her and when she was close to him, he knew that she could hear his heartbeat picking up.

She couldn't explain why she saved him and brought him back to the surface after everything that had happened. Sure, he couldn't kill her but something kept her from killing him. Biting her lower lip, Rebekah turned away from him and brought a hand to her hair, smoothing it.

"I don't know." Was all she said before turning back, her trademark smirk on her lips. "Let's get off this damned island before something happens"

"I don't think it's wise for us to go anywhere together" Vaughn said picking up his belongings and followed her through the woods. He had to remember that just because he had a weird soft spot for her that she won't turn around and rip him to pieces. Though he wouldn't mind having her body flush against him. Wait, what? Vaughn shook his head of such thoughts and continued to walk, his gaze sometimes working over her body and imagining all the ways they could spend time together.

"Keep up, will you. And keep an eye out on Silas" Rebekah said, pushing her way through to the shore and listening around for any sounds of danger. Her intuition was working well but she hated how it made her feel weak being stuck on the island with an immortal being running around and no way of knowing how he looked. No wonder Kol was so freaked out about him. She should have listened to him and killed everyone before they reached this place.

"I'm right behind you, lass"

* * *

Back on solid ground, Rebekah swore to herself that this was the last time she went anywhere with the Scooby gang and turned to the hunter who was still following her around.

"Alright, enough. Go on your way and bother someone else. I'm done with you" She said to him, waving her hand dismissively.

Vaughn smirked and nodded, turning around.

"Don't get killed with me gone, Rebekah" He replied, drawing her name out and it sent shivers down her spine.

She snarled at him and sped off into the night, leaving him all alone in town.

* * *

A week later she found herself drinking at some crappy bar outside of town when she smelled the familiar scent of another and groaned, holding her head up with her palm, drink in hand.

"You're easy to find"

"Are you following me now?" She asked, half slurring her words.

Vaughn shook his head and chuckled at the blonde, reaching forward and taking her drink from her, finishing it.

"Maybe. You did save me after all. The least I can do is make sure you are safe" He said with a shrug and ordered another drink.

Rebekah scrunched up her nose at him and sat straight on her stool, looking at him in confusion.

"Don't do me any favours, I'm evil remember?" She huffed and got to her feet, swaying a little, while walking towards the door.

Vaughn swallowed his drink straight and grabbed his jacket, running after her. She was making his life harder than it already was and she didn't even know it. Opening the bar doors, he looked around and put his jacket on. The icy cold winds hitting his skin. Seeing a flash of blonde hair go behind a corner, he sped towards her, not wanting to lose her again. What he found made him stop dead in his tracks and his hand automatically went behind him, grabbing a stake from his pocket.

Rebekah was lying down on the ground in the parking lot, arms and legs by her sides and eyes closed. He walked closer to her and tilted his head to the side, watching her. When she made no move acknowledge his presence, he crouched down and poked her in the shoulder.

"You awake or what?"

Hearing a low groan from her in response, he sighed and got back to his feet. It looked like she was passed out and he mused over his options. He could take her back with him to his motel. Good thing he had somewhere to stay. Or he could stake her and run. Or he could even leave her but he didn't want to do that.

Sighing once more and after making sure that no one was around, he picked her up bridal style and started walking to his motel.

* * *

Rolling over to the other side to shield her eyes from the sun, Rebekah felt something warm and soft against her face and smiled.

"Morning, lass"

Snapping her eyes open and jumping out of the bed, Rebekah got her legs tangled in the sheets and literally fell out of the bed, making the hunter chuckle. Jumping back to her feet, she looked down at herself and found that she was wearing a man's large shirt and just her knickers.

Letting her eyes darken, she moved so fast that it took him by surprise when she was on him the next second, her fingers wrapped around his neck once more.

"Are you always in such a pleasant mood in the morning?" He gasped out.

"Where am I?" She growled low in her throat. "Why am I half naked?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked, tightening her hold on him.

"Let go and I'll tell ya" He coughed and rubbed his neck when she removed her hand but stayed sitting on his lap, neither noticing or paying it much attention. "I found you on lying on the ground and took you here. Still thinking if it was the right choice"

"And this?" She asked, grabbing a handful of the fabric and pulling it up, revealing her naked thighs and hip bone.

Vaughn's eyes immediately fell to her naked flesh and his hands found themselves on her curves.

"It was either that or let you sleep next to me naked. I was trying to be a gentleman" He smirked, lifting his eyes back up to her face.

She was utterly confused and slightly vulnerable sitting there so exposed. Nodding, she tried to move off him but he tightened his hold on her hips and she looked back at him.

"Don't run again" He whispered, pushing his back away from the bed and closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close to him. "Stay"

Rebekah could have sworn that her undead heart was beating again and he gasped a little, when she felt his lips on hers. Melting into his embrace, she kissed him back for a moment before pulling away with wide eyes and jumping off him.

"No!" She shook her head, holding her fingers to her lips and looking around, searching for her clothes and pulling them on. "I am not getting involved with another hunter just to have it bite me in the ass again"

Giving him a look when he tried to speak that told him it would be better to keep quiet, she found her shoes and went for the door, intent on leaving. Holding it open, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Don't look for me again" She said before darting outside.

Seeing her vanish, he jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door, hoping to see her once more but found the area empty. Closing his eyes and shutting the door, resting his back against it, he slid down to the floor and pulled on his hair, a loud, low groan escaping his lips. She truly was making him go crazy and she didn't even realise it.

Opening his eyes, he saw something under the bed and crawled to get it, seeing that it was her phone. Turning it on, he found a picture of the screen and a smirk formed on his lips. Getting dressed as fast as he could, he grabbed his bag and ran after her. Maybe she wasn't as opposed to being involved with him as she wants him to believe. After all, she must have a picture of him on her phone for a reason. Right?


End file.
